objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bfdi is the best's QnA
Coiny: So this is Bfdi is the best's QnA. You might be wondering "Why was this page made? Is it spam? If so, can someone delete it?". Well, I'll answer you. This is a QnA page (or Question and Answer), you can ask me everything in this page. All you have to do is make a section with your name and ask Bfdi is the best anything! You can even ask infinite questions! Phuocphuc46 1. What is your recorded time in running 60 meters? Answer: About 20 seconds (this record was made when I was randomly chased by a dog). 2. Do you any downloadable games? Answer: Wut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 3. Are you a brony? Answer: No 4. 1v1 me Deagle only 3v3 5 out of 5 matches A site only Answer: k 5. Are you a brony? Answer: No 6. Did you just assume my gender? Answer: Yes 7. Are you a gendermaphobic for assuming my gender? Answer: No 8. Why was this page made? Is it spam? If so, can I delete it? Answer: Swag. No. Yes. 9. Are you responsible for the destruction of Dalaran? Answer: I did it. Unicornicopia170 1. Is Vv cephei a your enemy? Answer: He's neutral. 2. Why do you hate everyone in the world! Oh wait… TOG2 hates everyone in the world oops! So what makes you interested in object shows Answer: When I was randomlly searching marble races I accidently clicked on a BFDI episode (BFDIA 2 if you ask) which I found it kinda funny so I watched the whole series and somehow become a fan of it. 3. What grade are you? Answer: 10th grade. 4. Bfdi is the best… do you kill people? Answer: Yes I do. I killed ur mum. 5. Why did not you answer my question in Are You Smarter Than A Sixth Grader? Answer: Go check ur eyes pls 6. Who's your worst enemy? Bfdifan444? Vv cephei a? Ugly naked guy? Coiny? Annoying Orange? Answer: Ur mum. 7. Rainbow Dash disliked your vids 1,000 times. What'd you do to her? Answer: She disliked my vid 1,000 times right? Well it means that she haven't disliked my vid yet. Because: If first you press the dislike button, the dislike will count. But after you press it again, which means that you just cancelled your dislike unless you pressed it again. After this process repeated 1,000 times. I will still remain having no dislikes from her. So the answer is that I will do nothing. Well I would probably go nuts but whatever. 8. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Answer: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 9. Why do you hate me anyway? I just wanted to know why you treated me like dirt. Answer: Because of your personality. 10. Who's your love interest? Answer: I was about to say ur mum but I'm lazy. Yeuford 1. What do you do if you meet Rainbow Dash? Answer: Well I'll slap myself to see if I'm dreaming or not. If I am then I'll keep on sleeping because I woke up at 3 A.M.. If I'm not dreaming then I'll faint because technicolor ponies are real OMG. 2. Answer: 3. Answer: 4. Answer: Bumblebee the transformer 1. Have you heard of BFGK and BFGK 2 camps by Drew Chansky(i have and i watch it) Answer: Yes I do, but I didn't watch it much. 2. What would your reaction be if BFDIA is cancelled? Answer: I'll crie ;-; 3. What is your favorite object show besides BFDI/BFDIA and II/II2 Answer: This is a hard question, because I didn't watch other object shows really much, so... uh... Challenge To Win. 4. Answer: IB2995 1. What would be your reaction if you slept for 10 years (someone woke you up after 10 years)? Answer: I'll crie again ;-; 2. What's 9 plus 10 Answer: 69. 3. Who is your favorite Youtuber (no, Minecraft Lover85 is not counted) Answer: PewDi- nope it's nobody. 4. Are you short or tall (compared to your schoolmates in your grade) Answer: Average. 5. Are you fast at running or slow? Answer: Quite fast. Vv cephei a 1. Why don't you see my text on chat? Answer: Wait what? Peeradon 1. What is your reaction when first seen MLP? Answer: "Brah WTH is this show?" 69 days later... "OMG best show ever ;3;" 2. Why u like lenny faceeeee????? Answer: Cuz y not? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 3. What will happen if pewdiepie got 69,696,969 subscribers? Answer: I will hack him. 4. If somebody vandalize the MLP wiki, will u assist or attack the vandals? Answer: Assist. PacmanComet 1. What is your favorite pony (in MLP)? Answer: Ranbo Darsh. 2. Do'rito's or Bi'cycle '(Riot or Cyclic)?' '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Answer: Doritos FTW 3. Lenny Face wants to kill you. What will you do? Answer: Delete it BY TEH POWAR OF TEH BACKSPACE BUTTON (No credit for you Delete button ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))!!! WillyBilly2006 1. What do you do if 2012 had actually happened? Answer: What actually happened? 2. If you went to Florida, what will you do in Orlando? Answer: Hax it. Retzyn 1. Are you the pinnacle of our society? Answer: IDK, what's 1+1? Category:Made by Bfdi is the best Category:QnA Category:Coiny